The end of it all
by ToothyOne
Summary: Marik and Bakura went too far. The world is ruined and all that they loved is slipping away. Now it's gone too far and the death cannot be stopped. (MarikIshtarXRyouBakura)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters named in thins story. If I did I'm sure I wouldn't be writing fanfic!

Author's Note: This is my VERY FIRST yugioh story- I hope you all like it and dont forget to send me reviews! To all those hardcore Marik and Bakura lovers out there I am so sorry I couldn't quite get their characters right and I was very dissapointed because I LOVE BAKURA and he's mine so hands off!!!!

The End of It All  
  
Years have passed long since the world had been serene, and all the quiet country sides had been overgrown with buildings and roads crisscrossing between. Reports came on the wind across the ocean telling of countries destroying themselves in civil war, the creation of an artificially intelligent house-worker, the overthrow of humans in the workforce, the bankruptcy of numerous governments, the death of nations. Finally, in October 2009, a report came across to tell of the beginnings of the end. The doom of the world and humankind. The wind blew fierce that month, ripping up buildings, flattening crops, toppling cities in magnificent shows of dust and flame. Mankind began killing each other off, slowly at first, then at mass, until only an odd few cities remained. The last city standing had been Domino, Japan, where many of the remaining men and women had taken refuge. It fell in early 2010 with a huge death toll. Two years passed by slowly, and pale grasses grew over the rubble. Those men left had either fled or died from pneumonia, and nothing more had been built anywhere. Winter slid by, cold and windy, and the seas heated and rose in defiance. The sun burned darker by day, the nights pitch black, and time deceived the minds of men into blissful forgetfulness. And so began the end.  
  
As darkness slowly crept across the barren earth, a morbid moaning wind swept across the bare coastline that had been Domino before the end. Probing ahead with ghostly fingers it sped across the rising water and back out across the ocean. A sick bird wobbled into flight, leaving a flurry of black and grey feathers in its wake, before falling limply into the dark gaping mouth of the sea. The pale grass reached up with slim fingers after the wind, calling for its return, and brushed over the two figures hunched on the shoreline, stroking them greedily, waiting to feed off their flesh after their destined death. One figure shifted, shivering with cold and wiping his tanned face with a thin hand. He gathered the other up in his arms in an attempt to keep him warm, and he woke suddenly. Gazing up into the man's face he brushed back a stray wisp of blonde hair that had fallen across his lavender eyes so he could look at him better. The man stared back at his, into the dark brown eyes that he knew were fading, and wiping a tear from a deathly pale face. "It has destroyed everything." Normally the voice would startle him. Such a gentle voice and a beautiful face, creased now with worry. The man had been known only as Marik; he had given no other name and had never been asked for any other. "Mankind has destroyed it all, Bakura." The younger man looked up sadly, remaining mute as usual. He knew; Marik needn't have said anything. Marik knew that the sickness was taking his away from him, too, like everyone else. Simply slipping away like quicksilver through his fingers. He searched the boy's eyes, but something was there, blocking him out from his emotions. Bakura simply stared back mournfully with darkly disturbing eyes. Marik knew those eyes well, for while the boy never spoke, his eyes told all. He chuckled softly in his head, but it sounded hollow and cheerless. Bakura never spoke, but the sweet sounds he had made the night they met, so long ago now, had had told a thousand stories, answered a thousand questions, and asked a thousand more. "Do you still love me, Bakura?" The question had slipped from nowhere and it startled him. A ghostly smile slid across Bakura's face as he let fall a single tear down his smooth cheek. "I cried a tear into the ocean. The day it is found is the day I'll stop loving you." Marik had jumped at the sudden voice washing over him, sweet, melodious, and so calm. As calm as one who had accepted their death. The wind returned, fierce now, whipping up soft white locks around his eyes and blowing back Marik's blonde mop from his face. "The world is damned, Marik. Where do we go from here, I wonder? Simple emptiness, perhaps, or maybe a new life." Bakura continued on softly, raising a hand to fend off slashing hairs. "Will we be lost in a void, or will we be together in some magical place?" Marik let the cool words soothe his burning heart. "You can't leave me now. Not after everything we've gone through together!" "I suppose I don't have a choice, Marik. We have destroyed everything. It was never meant to go so far. There are some people left with strong hearts to continue on and rebuild this world into a better place, a place we were not meant to occupate. You may have been destined to be among them, but I... I have to... go, Marik." He paused a moment. "Remember what I said, my love." Marik could see the last of the colour drain from Bakura's face. "I won't let you die." "As long as that tear isn't found..." His eyes lost their colour, and Marik held him close as his body relaxed and his breathing slowed. "You and I will meet again, my love." "I refuse to let you die..." Marik whispered as Bakura drew his final breath. The wind slashed at his back and whistled through the grass, laughing and sending leaves spiralling into the air. Looking down into Bakura's veiled eyes through a film of tears he recognised the look. The look that said: "Remember me." "I will, my dear." Marik said softly, laying the body down and standing stiffly. Pale blades of grass reached up hungrily to claim their prize as Marik strode down the beach and into the water lapping at the pebbly shores. "We will meet again, soon, my darling." The sea reached up to him eagerly. He did not resist, but let it claim his life, so his love could live on forever.


End file.
